Morito Chisaki
, |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 149cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Model, Idol, Singer |active = 2011-present |agency = |label = |acts = CoCoRo Gakuen, Country Girls |blog = }} Morito Chisaki (森戸知沙希) is a Japanese pop singer signed under Hello! Project. She is a member of Country Girls"『カントリー娘。』改め『カントリー・ガールズ』について (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11-05."カントリー娘。「カントリー・ガールズ」に改名で再始動！ “ももち”も加入" (in Japanese). AliveM.net. 2014-11-05. and a former member of CoCoRo Gakuen. Biography Early Life Morito Chisaki was born on February 19, 2000 in Tochigi, Japan. She attended the Star Project Academy dance school. 2014 In spring-summer 2014, Morito audtioned Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! for an opportunity to become a 12th generation member, but failed to join the group. On November 1, Morito graduated from CoCoRo Gakuen.Morito Chisaki. "ラストブログ！！" (in Japanese). CoCoRo Gakuen Official Blog. 2014-11-04. On November 5, it was announced that Morito was added to Country Musume, now called Country Girls, alongside Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta and Ozeki Mai. Personal Life Education= When Morito joined Country Girls in November 2014, she was a third year middle school student. |-|Name Meaning= Morito's given name, "Chisaki", means one thousand blossom. It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Morito Chisaki has acquired: *'Ogata Haruna:' She is good friends with Morning Musume member Ogata Haruna. *'Nonaka Miki:' She gets along well with Morning Musume member Nonaka Miki. *'Haga Akane:' She gets along well with Morning Musume member Haga Akane. Profile :See Also: *'Name:' Morito Chisaki (森戸知沙希) *'Nicknames:' Chii (ちぃ), Chii-chan (ちぃちゃん) *'Birthdate:' Sankei Sports. 2014-11-05 Issue. (Reference Image) *'Birthplace:' Tochigi, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 149cm *'CoCoRo Gakuen Color:' Orange"こんばんは♡" (in Japanese). CoCoRo Gakuen Official Blog. 2014-04-10 *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11-05: Country Girls Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Country Girls (2014–) *'Other Groups:' **CoCoRo Gakuen (2011–2014) *'Specialty:' Dance *'Hobby:' Watching idol lives, listening to music *'Favorite Colors:' Red, orange, yellow *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball *'Motto:' "Effort will always be awarded" (努力は必ず報われる) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke", "What is LOVE?", "LOVE Machine" *'Looks up to:' Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna Works Magazines *2015.02.09 BOMB (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.20 CD Journal (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.24 B.L.T (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.28 Gekkan Entame (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.03.06 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.03.19 Shukan Famitsu (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) Trivia *She thinks she's like a dog. * She participated in a number of dance competitions between 2011 and 2012. * Within Country Girls, her rivals are Inaba Manaka and Shimamura Uta. *In 2011 and 2012, she modelled for SDM Teens. *When she was younger, her favorite celebrities were Amuro Namie and Kaze. *When she was younger, her dreams were to become a (dance) instructor, a model or a backdancer. *She is the first member of Country Girls to be from Tochigi prefecture. See Also * * * References External Links *Profile: Country Girls, CoCoRo Gakuen (Archive), SDM Teens * *Former Blog: Gree blog Category:Former idol members Category:Country Girls Category:2014 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:February Births Category:2000 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood Type A Category:Pisces Category:Orange Member Color Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:5th Generation Country Girls Category:Morito Chisaki Category:CoCoRo Gakuen Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Aquarius